A Day in the Life of Pete R. Canfly
Have you ever wondered what I, Pete R. Canfly, do in a day? Don't be like that, of course you have! Well, now here I am to tell you--in excruciating detail--what I do in a day!! 6:37 a.m. I wake up, but decide it's too early to wake up. I fall back to sleep again. 6:58 a.m. I wake up again to Crocodile prodding me in the shoulder. I throw him out the door and decide to sleep in for five minutes. 7:35 a.m. I slept in too long!! Agh!! I hurry to brush my teeth and get dressed, then I invite myself in to Curls 'N' Locks' house to steal some of her porridge. Man, was I starving! Curls throws rocks at me as I run back to my house, and I end up falling down a hill and getting the porridge all over me. I instead go to Tuffet Miss Muffet's house and scare her so badly with my unnannounced visit that she lets me eat breakfast right there. 7:56 a.m. I go back home and put on a clean shirt. I throw my porridge-covered shirt on the roof, where it will hopefully be cleaned by the rain April's been telling us will come today. I notice that Crocodile is missing one of his wheels, so I take him to Rosy's to see what she can do. 8:09 a.m. My legs ache after my long walk to Rosy's and I hope that she has something for that, too. But on her door is a little message that I can barely read. ''"Gone to take Stumbles and the little sisters to Peanut and Squirt's for a show. You should come, too! Will be back by four p.m. ♥ Rosy" '' I sigh, and begin to walk to Peanut's house. 8:15 a.m. The second Crocodile and I arrive to Peanut and Squirt's, we're bowled over by Squirt, Twinkle, Scribbles, Tiny, and Trouble. "Boooyyyy!" the cry, making gagging noises. "Grow up, will you? I'm here to talk to Rosy!" I snap. "That's some thing to say, Pete R, considering they're probably ten times more mature than you are," Rosy says, sauntering over to me. Rosy never has liked me. I guess she's not too pleased that I interrupted her fun for my problems. But she's the only nurse in LalaloopsyLand, so she should be prepared to help everybody. I push all the girls away and stand up, holding out Crocodile. "Crocodile's missing a wheel. He woke me up too early, so I tossed him away. I guess it was too hard, because the next time I see him he's missing a wheel," I explain. Rosy takes Crocodile from me and examines him. "Typical Pete R, you didn't even think to bring Crocodile's missing wheel, did you?" she snorts. I forgot to give it to her! I felt around my pockets for the wheel, but it's not there. "I did bring it! One of the little girls took it, I'm sure of it!" I protest. Squirt, Twinkle, Scribbles, Tiny, and Trouble shake their heads. "Uh-uh, liar!" Squirt squeaks. I look at Rosy desperately, hoping she'll believe me. "I'm sorry, girls, but I have to go back home and fix Crocodile," Rosy tells them, "You can blame Pete R. for not bringing his wheel." She shot me a glare, then went to go get Stumbles. I wait around for them, and leave when they do. "Pete R!" Squirt calls. I turn around, and she holds up Crocodile's wheel. Without even thinking, I jump right on her and grab the wheel. 8:38 a.m. "Unbelievable...Simply unbelievable!" Rosy cries, pacing back and forth. Squirt lays ahead of us in a full body cast, Peanut playing with a piece of string out of boredom. Crocodile is once again in my arms, his wheel re-attatched. "Pete R. Canfly, I hope you're sorry for what you've done!" she growls. "I am, I am. If you want, Peanut, I'll perform at your next show," I sigh. Peanut giggles. "No way! You're as good of a flier as I am, and I've never even attempted it! If you want to make it up to me, you do what Squirt tells you," she says. Huh? How could Squirt tell me anything, in a full body cast? An idea suddenly pops in my head, and I walk over to Squirt. "What's that, Squirt?" I ask, putting my ear close to her mouth, "Why, she's telling me I should forget about this whole thing!" "No she's no-" Rosy begins to say. "Look, Pepper's pig is flying!" I cry, pointing to the window. While everyone else turns to look, I make a run for it. 9:05 a.m. I arrive just in the nick of time at what is soon to be the world's worst tea party. In a meadow is what the girl's call "LalaloopsyLand's most sophisticated spot!" because of the table and chairs set up there that only the faciest Lalas have tea parties at. Tea parties are my favorite thing to crash, especially fancy ones. Today's tea party guests are Suzette, Crumbs, Jewel, Alice, Cinder, Ivory, Goldie, Lady, and Wacky (the only boy to ever attend these). I hide in a bush, my slingshot ready. Crocodile's mouth is filled to the brim with pebbles. I spot my first target when Crumbs comes to set some tea cups on the table. I ready my slingshot, and shoot her in the side with a pebble. She jumps, and turns around to see who it was that shot her with a pebble. Suzette stomps over to Crumbs and demands, "Did you get hit with a pebble? Do you see Pete R. Canfly anywhere?!" "I got hit...But I don't see Pete R. anywhere..." Crumbs mumbles. I could barely hear her. "PRAAAAIIIRRRIIIIIEEE!!" Suzette cries. Oh, shoot! She's brought Prairie as security?! I jam my slingshot in my pocket, scoop up Crocodile, and make a run for it. "There he is! I see him making a run for it!" Jewel shouts. I look around, hoping for a place where I can find shelter. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Pix E. Flutters' house, and go in there. I put my back to the door, panting, while Crocodile spits out pebbles. "Pete R? What are you doing here?" Pix E. asks, surprised. "Tea Party...Crumbs...Hit...Prairie...Girls...Run..." I gasp. My head begins to feel strange, and everything goes black. 9:48 a.m. I open my eyes, only to find myself face-to-face with Rosy, Pix E, Peanut, Suzette, Crumbs, Jewel, Alice, Cinder, Ivory, Goldie, Lady, Wacky, and Prairie, every single one of them angry except for Pix E. "This is just ridiculous. Pete R, you can't keep doing this!" Rosy yells, exasperated. "You're ruining everybody's fun times, and you should have to pay," Prairie hisses. "And what would you see fit as for a punishment?" I ask almost mockingly. The girls (and Wacky) exchange looks, and then an evil smile forms across their faces. "Guys? H-Hey, guys? Wh-what're you doing? You're not seriously gonna hurt me, are you? Guys?" I squeak. The next thing I know, I'm being tied up with a blindfold over my eyes. 10:08 a.m. When I open my eyes again, I'm high in the sky, upside down. My first thought is, "Whoa! I'm flying!" but then I realize I can't move my arms or legs. Or talk. A rope is tied around my arms and legs, and a hankerchief is permitting my speech. "Mmmph! Mmmphhh!" I cry, wriggling around. "Hey Pete R! You're being dangled from the tallest branch of the tallest tree in LalaloopsyLand! The girls thought it'd be a good idea to put you here, to try and wash your trouble offa you or something when it rains!" Forest screams. What kind of logic is that? And it's perfectly sunny out here! I'll just use this as an opportunity to take an uncomfortable nap. 10:39 a.m. I awake during a stiff breeze, but am able to fall back to sleep with dreams of being high in flight. 11:12 a.m. It begins to softly rain, almost like a mist. It feels nice, actually! I relish in it. 11:25 a.m. It begins to rain a bit harder now, but it still feels alright. My clothes are only a little damp, but my porridge-covered shirt at home is probably still dirty. 11:38 a.m. The rain begins to pick up. It doesn't feel nice anymore, but it's not like it's painful or anything. It's kinda cool to watch it fall from the sky. Sometimes I stick my tongue out to try to catch a few raindrops on it. 11:51 a.m. The rain hurts slightly now. It's coming down a bit harder, and I see a flash of lightning once, followed by faint thunder about half a minute later. This isn't quite so bad of a punishment, it's actually a neat experience! 12:18 p.m. I think I know what the girls feel when I shoot pebbles at them, because that's what the rain feels like. The lightning is brighter now, and the thunder is louder, almost as if the storm is closer. But this couldn't last much longer, I've been out for about two hours already. I wouldn't be allowed to suffer! 12:33 p.m. Now the rain feels like tiny little thorns hitting me. Thunder and lightning are more frequent, and the thunder is so loud that it hurts my ears. There are strong winds now, too, and it whips the rain right at me. It feels like I'm being raked with Sir Battlescarred's wooden sword. I'm beginning to get scared now. 12:49 p.m. The rain has finally let up, but I still remain high up. Did they forget about me? 1:02 p.m. Forest cuts me down and I see Rosy, Suzette, Prairie, Peanut, and Jewel, glaring down at me. "Learn your lesson?" Jewel asks, crossing her arms. "Nope! That was pretty fun, actually!" I tell them. Forest pulls the ropes off of me, and I walk back home. "We just can't get rid of him..." I heard Rosy sighing. Well then, that's their problem! 1:18 p.m. At home, I put on some warm clothes and take a nap. 5:35 p.m. I skipped lunch! And dinner! And about four hours of my day! Panicking, I run to Pickles' diner, crashing into her as she carries out a bottle of ketchup. "Pete R, sugar, what in the world are you doing?" she asks, confused. "I want a pickleburger," I tell her. "Well then wait, you're not the only one here, you know," she snaps. I sit down next to Sugar Fruit Drops and Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop, who move away from me. 5:48 p.m. Pickles finally gives me my pickleburger, and I devour it. I squirt ketchup and mustard on my table, then leave. 5:59 p.m. I play the panflute outside out of boredom, and Little Bah Peep comes by three times to tell me to stop that. The forth time she snapped my panflute apart, stuffed it down my shirt, and patted me on the head. 6:08 p.m. I roll down a hill for about thirty minutes, getting very dizzy and covered with grass stains. At least I wera all green! 6:48 p.m. I wait for my dizziness to fade, then go back home. 7:08 p.m. I jump on my bed until a spring pops out. Gosh, I'm bored! 7:35 p.m. I sit in a corner and contemplate my life. 8:09 p.m. I take a bath in a lake and scare the living heck out of Marina and Matey. 8:52 p.m. I pretend I'm a mermaid like Coral and Sand E. until Marina politely asks me to go away. 9:08 p.m. I play tick-tack-toe with Alligator and watch the summer sunset. 9:38 p.m. I remember my porridge-covered shirt on the roof and go to get it down, but can't find it. Someone probably took it. 9:44 p.m. I can't think of anything more to do, so I lay in bed and try to fall asleep. 10:02 p.m. I finally fall asleep and have dreams about being a bird and then being eaten by Crocodile. ~FIN~ Hey! What do you mean I wasted my time telling you this? Category:Stories Category:Comedy